1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgery equipment holding device for holding surgery equipment, and particularly relates to a surgery equipment holding device with excellent operability, that is characterized in the operation thereof at the time of disengaging the fixation state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, surgery equipment holding devices which hold surgery equipment instead of surgeons have come into use. Such surgery equipment holding devices are configured having an arm portion serving as change holding means, joints serving as fixation maintaining means disposed at the arm portion, and switches serving as fixation disengaging instructing means.
Appropriately operating the switches changes the state of the joints between disengaged and fixed states. That is to say, moving the surgery equipment to a desired position and fixing it there can be performed by operating switches.
For example, DE 295 11 899 UI and Japanese Patent No. 2,843,507 have configurations wherein the fixed state of the joints is disengaged by a surgeon operating switches.
Also, the second embodiment disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-227398 discloses a surgery equipment holding device wherein the balance of an endoscope is maintained even in the event that the fixed state of the joints disposed on the arm portion is disengaged, by means of the surgery equipment holding device comprising an electromagnetic brake and counter balance.
Further, with the device for holding surgery equipment disclosed in EP 0 293 760 B1, two mode switches are provided. One mode switch is a first mode to immediately disengage the fixed state of the joints. The other mode switch is a second mode exhibiting a holding force wherein the joints disposed on the arm portion can hold an endoscope and also wherein the surgeon can move the endoscope.
However, with the surgery equipment holding devices disclosed in the aforementioned DE 295 11 899 UI and the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 2,843,507, at the point that the surgeon operates switches to move the endoscope, the fixed state of the joints is immediately disengaged.
Accordingly, in the event that the surgeon operates switches to move the field of view of the endoscope, the fixed state is immediately disengaged, which suddenly places the weight of the endoscope and the arm portion onto the hand of the surgeon holding the endoscope. The surgeon is unable to respond to such sudden change of load and the tip of the endoscope undesirably moves. Accordingly, the surgeon loses the field of view prior to disengaging the fixation, and thus must perform the task of regaining the field of view. This has been a problem which has led to lowered surgery efficiency.
Also, with the surgery equipment holding device disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-227398, in the event that the surgeon operates switches, the fixed state of the joints is immediately disengaged. This suddenly places the force of the hand of the surgeon on the arm portion, and the same problem as described above occurs since the arm portion which is balanced is moved thereby.
Further, with the surgery equipment holding device disclosed in EP 0 293 760 B1, in the event that the surgeon specifies the second mode, the endoscope is held with a predetermined force, which takes care of the problem wherein the tip of the endoscope moves. However, with cases wherein the endoscope must be moved frequently during the surgery, such as with brain surgery for example, using this device causes the problem that the surgeon must move the endoscope against the resistance of the fixing force every time. This places a load on the hand and arm of the surgeon. Also, operations for moving the endoscope minute distances against the resistance of the fixing force have been difficult.
On the other hand, in the event that the surgeon specifies the first mode, the fixing force of the joints is immediately disengaged, so the same problem as described above occurs.
Also, the configurations of placement positions of the switches of the conventional devices for holding surgery equipment do not take into consideration the axial direction of insertion of the endoscope. In other words, the configuration has been such that the relative position thereof changes according to the placement of the arm.
Accordingly, the surgeon cannot instantaneously know the direction which the endoscope is facing. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that it takes time to move the endoscope in the intended direction.
Also, equipment used for brain surgery and the like generally has a form wherein the surgeon pinches the equipment between his/her thumb and index finger. However, with conventional devices for holding surgery equipment, the grasping direction and insertion operating direction have differed with such equipment. In addition, unlike such equipment, the switches are in one location, so the surgeon tends not to be at ease with operating the surgery equipment holding device.